Marshall County, Indiana
Marshall County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. The county seat is Plymouth . Census 2010 recorded the population at 47,051. History Marshall County was formed in 1836. It was named for U.S. Chief Justice John Marshall, who died in 1835. Marshall County is notable as the starting point in 1838 of the Potawatomi Trail of Death, which was the forced removal by United States forces of 859 members of the Potawatomi nation from to the location of present-day Osawatomie, Kansas, a distance of 660 miles (1,060 km). Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.74%) is land and (or 1.26%) is water. The Yellow River flows through northern, central, and western portions of Marshall County, past Plymouth; the Tippecanoe River flows through the southeastern part of the county. Adjacent counties *St. Joseph County (north) *Elkhart County (northeast) *Kosciusko County (east) *Fulton County (south) *Pulaski County (southwest) *Starke County (west) Major highways * * * * * * * * * * Cities and towns *Argos *Bourbon *Bremen *Culver *La Paz *Plymouth Census-designated place *Koontz Lake, Indiana Townships *Bourbon *Center *German *Green *North *Polk *Tippecanoe *Union *Walnut *West Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Plymouth have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1985 and a record high of was recorded in July 1936. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in June. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. Court: The county maintains a small claims court that can handle some civil cases. The judge on the court is elected to a term of four years and must be a member of the Indiana Bar Association. The judge is assisted by a constable who is also elected to a four-year term. In some cases, court decisions can be appealed to the state level circuit court. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor, and circuit court clerk Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare party affiliations and to be residents of the county. Marshall County is part of Indiana's 2nd congressional district and in 2008 was represented by Joe Donnelly in the United States Congress. It is also part of Indiana Senate districts 5 and 9 and Indiana House of Representatives districts 17 and 23. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 45,128 people, 16,519 households, and 12,191 families residing in the county. The population density was 102 people per square mile (39/km²). There were 18,099 housing units at an average density of 41 per square mile (16/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 95.53% White, 0.30% Black or African American, 0.30% Native American, 0.31% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 2.54% from other races, and 1.01% from two or more races. 5.90% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 36.6% were of German, 14.2% American, 8.2% English and 8.0% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 16,519 households out of which 35.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.30% were married couples living together, 8.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.20% were non-families. 22.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.69 and the average family size was 3.15. .]] In the county the population was spread out with 28.10% under the age of 18, 8.70% from 18 to 24, 28.00% from 25 to 44, 22.00% from 45 to 64, and 13.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 98.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $42,581, and the median income for a family was $48,527. Males had a median income of $33,999 versus $22,482 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,427. About 4.80% of families and 6.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.30% of those under age 18 and 6.60% of those age 65 or over. See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Marshall County, Indiana References * Category:Marshall County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:Established in 1836